Naruto Continued The Beginning
by RIGE
Summary: This is a sweet story that took about 5 days to write. Any way it's about Naruto being Hokage, And a surprise ending to the chapter. Well I hope you love my story and plz review.


**I own Naruto and all of his friends MHAHAHAHAHAHA not.**

**Naruto**

**Continued**

**This story is a little different then the one most people know , but just sit back and relax and read the best Naruto story you ever read before. Naruto is Hokage he and Sakura got married . Naruto and Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Sasuke rebuilt his clan and now is the ruler. Neji killed off the main branch of his clan and now is the ruler. Lee made his point to the world. Haku rebuilt his clan and is now the ruler oh and he didn't get kill. Kakshi and Zabuza are the best of friends. Gaara learned to control the speart of whom dwelled in him and is now lord of The Land Of Sand. Oh and Naruto killed Hinata because she was buging him all the time I mean thats what I would do to. **

**"Naruto move now." "Hah what." Boom. "Hahahaha I got you good loser!" "You why YOU I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" "Hey man take it easy gez you act like I socked you one right in the face." "MAYBE THATS BECAUSE ONE DID!" "Wont to fight hah I'll show you Naruto." "Hahaha nice one Sasuke you know I'm Hokage." "Oh and like that makes a diffence." "It das plus you know you'll get killed and haven't we been down this rode before." "Ya but now I own my own clan." "And so what I own my own village not to manshen my Rasengan conpaired to your Chidori you'll be died with in minutes easy." "You talk big for a loser." "LOSER LOSER I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SASUKE NOW DIE, SHOWDO CLONE JUTSU, RASENGAN." "BERING IT ON NARUTO, SHARINGAN, CHIDORI NOW DIE." "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." CABOOOOOOOM. **

**Naruto: Hah where I'm... "Oh Naruto you"ll awake thank god." "Hah Sakura why are you here and where I"m I and my head it's killing me." "Just what happened do you know Sakura?" "Not really just that you and Sasuke got in a fight thats all the doc said." "Sasuke SASUKE JUST WHERE IS HE I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET." "Naruto cool down for once will you." "Okey but when I'm out of here Sasukes died beleave it!" "Oh Naruto I love it when you talk about killing Sasuke." Both Naruto and Sakura kiss right when Lee walks in. Lee: Oh my gosh I'm soooooo sorry. Sakura: No it's fine really come in. Lee: Well when I heard what happened I ran as fast as I could to get here to see if your okay, so are you? Naruto: Yay I'm fine just some little skrachs here and there but thats it. Lee: okey see you guys later. Naruto and Sakura: okey Lee see ya. **

**The next day both Naruto and Sasuke got out of the hospital. Both of them going there different ways. Naruto: Hay Sasuke I'm not done with you yet just remember that. Sasuke: I will, loser. Then Naruto said under his breath "fagit." **

**"Lord Hokage I mean Naruto sir I'm sorry to say that Sound ninja have breeched the east wall, what do we do?" "How many are there Kakshi?" "about 200 to 300." "Okay send word to Sasuke and Gaara." "Yes sir." Poof. "Sasuke." "Yes what?" "Sound ninja have infiltrated the Leaf Village and Naurto had me come and ask you for help." "Okay I'll help and not because I like Naurto because I don't want the Leaf Village to fall understand." "Yes, Naurto thanks you for your help." "Ya ya what ever we'll meet you there got that Kakshi." "Yes Sasuke." Poof. "Gaara". "What do you want fool." "Sound ninja have infiltrated the Leaf Village." "Ya so what." "Well can you help or not?" "Ya I'll help." **

**Finely they killed all the Sound ninja but Naurto could not figer out who had sent them all. Who could have made up such a army, the only person he could think of was Oroachimaru but he had been dead for over two year now. That night he staded up thinking over and over again "who could have done this and why." Then it hit him Orochimarus son. For then he know the village was in trouble because when Sasuke and himself had killed him Orochimaru passed all his power down to his son for his son was strong with out his dads powers but now Naurto was scared of the power that he would have now. As he lie there he was making a plan to take out Orochisaru before he took out Naruto. "What will I do, really there's nothing I can do the Village is doomed." "No I can't give up well not just yet anyway I'm Hokage." **

**Naruto runs to Choji's BBQ the best place in all of Leaf Village to get some ribs and ramen. "Hey is Choji here?" "Ya I'm here." "Choji how you doin." "Vary well why." "Well I came to have some ramen and ribs." "Okay it will be done in about five to ten minutes." "Okay." "Here you go." "Thanks." "Hey Choji I wanted to know if I could buy those pills." "Pills?" "Ya those pills you used three years ago, do you remember?" "Ya I remember but those are vary powerfull and if they got in to the wrong hands who knows what would happen." "Okay but I'll give you 90 millon Yin for all of them." "I don't know..." "Think of what you could do with 90 millon Yin you could put up Choji's BBQ's all over the world, in the Sand Village I can talk to Gaara and see if it's ok with him so do we have a deal?" "Ya I geuss so, give me a minute to get them okay." "Okey." "Here you go Naruto." "Hey thanks Choji and here you go 90 millon Yin as promisted." "Thanks Naruto." "Oh ya I'll talk to Gaara okay." "okay." "Alright see ya." "See ya."**

**Hey Gaara." "What do you want you fool." Toeg wants to put one of his Toeg's BBQ in the Sand Village is this okay with you." "No." "Why." "How much of the cut do I get?" "How about 25." "That sounds good." "Okay he'll start building tomorrow okay Gaara." Fine now leave me now." "Okay bye."**

**"Toeg." "Ya." "Gaara said it's fine but he gets 25 of the cut okay." "Ya I geuss." "I told him you would start building tomorrow." "TOMORROW!" "Ya what's the big deal." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL THAT'S SHORT NODISCE." "Ya and the faster you build it the faster you can start rollin in the Yin." "Well I geuss you got a point." "Thats because I'm Hokigay." "I know I know you don't have to keep reminding me gez." "Oh I'm sorry Toeg I didn't mean it that way." "Ya sure, no I'm just kidin." "Nice one you really had me going." Okay I got to get back to work see ya ." "Okay see ya." As Naruto walked back home he could have swoure that someone was following him but when he looked back no one was there. Then out of no were a ninja with a head band that Naruto did not recognize came runing at Naruto, but by the time the ninja with the unrecognizable head band had got to Naruto. Naruto had already had his Rasengan powered up and ready to kill the ninja. Then BOOM Naruto hit the ninja right in the heart,blood came pouring out of the now what was a big hole in the man's chast, the ninja fell to the ground not moving one bit. **

**Naruto had draged the dead ninja to his house and when he got there there was Sakura siting in a chair. He knew why she was there she had been waiting for him to return. "Naruto just where have you been you'll late in fact you'll two hours late." "I know I'm sorry okay but I got tied up with this ninja, see." "And so why didn't you just leave him." "That's just it his head band I've never seen it before look." "You'll right I've never seen it either." "Just what village do you think he's from?" "I don't know really, I've never seen it before, but I think I know who he worked for." "Ya who?" "Orochisaru." "No that's... it can't be." "I'm afraid so he's the only one who could have sent all the sound ninja, no one else is as strong as he is plus look at the head band the symbol it's a snake." "Ya I see well I geuss you'll right, but if he's alive then we better start getting ready for the war that will come of this." "Ya you'll right Sakura." "Okay Naruto sense you'll here I've got to tell you some thing okay." "Ya sure what is?" "I'm pregnant." "What no way you've got to be kidding me." "No I'm not kiding you." "Well that means we got to pick out a name." "Naruto how about Naruto the 2nd if it's a boy and Sakura the 2nd if it's a girl." "I geuss that'll do, but he or she might have a little bit of the Nine Tailed Fox Speart in them and might even be stronger then me." "I geuss that'll be fine, I mean it's not like he'll or she'll be like Gaara was when he was a child." "Will he or she Naruto?" "Not sure really, wait does any one else know about this." "No you'll the first to know." "Okay well go a head and tell any one you want okay.**

**!!!!TO BE CONTINUED !!!!**

**THIS WAS A NARUTO STORY**

**WROTE BY NO OTHER THEN ME.**

**Oh and look out for the next chapter. I know the names for the new baby are kind of gay but it's all I could think of at the time. Oh and all of the people besides Kakshi are about 15 (years old).**


End file.
